1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for gaming machine and a gaming machine using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory cartridge incorporating a memory and an information processing apparatus for operating as a game in accordance with a program stored in the cartridge memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, a ROM cartridge having a general or common shape and structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,027.
Also, a gaming machine wherein a ROM cartridge is loaded in a gaming machine main unit by so-called front loading is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,791.
Any mechanism or structure which prevents a so-called reverse insertion and allows only an authentic cartridge to be used is not disclosed at all in either of the above-described prior art systems.
The prior art for preventing a reverse insertion discloses the use of a connector for the cartridge which is shifted from the center of the opening of the cartridge.
In the case where the connector is shifted from the center in the direction of length of the opening, an extra length is required in the direction of length, and accordingly a problem of restricting miniaturization of the cartridge occurs. Also, in the case where the connector is shifted from the center in the direction of thickness of the connector, a built-in printed circuit board is biased up or down in the direction of thickness of the cartridge, and therefore electronic components can be mounted only on one face of the printed circuit board, and accordingly a problem of restricting the degree of integration of the printed circuit board occurs.